Users of conventional navigation systems can use global position systems (GPS) and associated devices to obtain directions to nearby gas stations. The position of the user, as determined by a GPS device, can be used to determine a list of gas stations. The list of gas stations can be ordered based on proximity to the user. The user can select a gas station from the list and the GPS device can provide directions to the selected gas station.